


Babysitting Adventures

by ickletheficklepickle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-aging, Derek and Stiles are four year olds, Fluff, Four year Old Alpha Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, Pack, Temper Tantrums, and the pack takes care of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are turned into four year olds. The pack takes turns babysitting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flooding Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I have some of these posted on my writing blog on tumblr. Thought I'd share them here.

It was Jackson’s turn this time to watch over Stiles and Derek-four year old Derek and Stiles-and the blonde was scared out his mind, he didn’t mind watching the two, after all it was his turn, but well, his pack mate and his Alpha were both four. And they were so different. Stiles was into everything and Derek, he was quiet and brooding but he had an air about him that spoke, “I am up to no good.” Jackson could hear Stiles telling Derek that it was okay to play in the bathroom. 

Jackson was bolting down the hallway to the bathroom. They had somehow managed to drag a chair into the tiled room. Derek was sitting on the counter and Stiles was standing on the chair, hands ready to turn the faucet on. “What are you doing?” Jackson asked, voice booming, arms crossed over his chest.

Stiles jumped, heart skipping a beat. “Stiles,” Jackson pressed.

“Want to play with water,” Stiles whispered. 

Jackson sighed, “Guys, you can’t play in the sink, you’re going to flood the bathroom.” 

“Can’t play in pool,” Derek piped in, “not safe.”

“Why do you guys want to play with water?” Jackson asked, eyebrows raised.

“Cause,” Stiles whispered, “Lydia, she got us new toys and they sharks and they go in water.” 

Derek just nodded.

“Well, playing in the bathroom sink, is not good.”

“Is Stiles idea,” Derek breathed.

Stiles glared at the four year old, “Tattle tale,” he mumbled.

Jackson laughed, shaking his head he uncrossed his arms, “Derek come down from the counter and Stiles down from the chair, I got an idea.” 

Half an hour later, Jackson was shaking his head and muttering to himself because he was now sitting in his bathroom with a half-naked Stiles and Derek. He had dressed, no wait backtrack, he made the four year olds put on swim shorts, by themselves because there was no way he was dressing them. Anyways, Stiles and Derek were now seated in the tub, which was filled with warm water and the two were playing loudly with their new shark toys. “There,” Jackson sighed, “play nice, I’m going to go and well, be somewhere that is not here.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said as he splashed at the water.

“Don’t you dare cover the floor in water Stiles Stilinski,” Jackson growled as he walked away.

Derek glared as he watched Jackson’s retreating form, “I got an idea,” he grinned. 

The dark haired boy leaned over the tub and looked to the tiled floor. He then hoisted himself out, “Derek,” Stiles cried out, “don’t leave me.”

“Shh,” Derek hushed, “Idea Stiles,” he whispered, “I got an idea.” 

Derek made his way out of the bathroom, he padded down the hall way, slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. He reached up and opened the dishwasher and retrieved the two plastic bowls that were inside. He then ran up the stairs, down the hall and appeared in the bathroom again. “Look,” he breathed.

And Stiles grinned. “Want to make Jackson mad?” Derek asked.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, “Yes I do.” 

Derek padded over to the tub and climbed back in. He handed the blue bowl to Stiles and kept the red one for himself. The two then began to fill their bowls with water and began dumping the liquid onto the bathroom floor. “Ooops,” Derek grinned as he watched the water splash against the tiles before pooling into a puddle.

Stiles laughed as he filled his bowl with water again following Derek’s act ions, “Is cool,” the brunette breathed.

Derek nodded as laid his bowl on the edge of the tub, “Look Stiles, watch,” he said. 

The young werewolf tilted his bowl gently tilted the bowl and the water streamed down slowly, “Ohh,” Stiles laughed, “It’s a waterfall”

“Yeah!’ Derek grinned as he continued to watch the water run out. 

“Boys!” Jackson yelled, “I don’t like what I’m hearing in there.”

Stiles made a face, “Hide!” he cried out as he placed the bowl on top of his head, little hands covering his face. Derek did the same. Jackson was rushing into the bathroom and he stopped short because the minute he stepped foot into the room, his socks got soaked up with water. Derek braved a look, he spread his fingers, eyes peeking through his hands, “Uh oh,” he breathed.

And Stiles was also peeking through his fingers, “Derek,” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“I think we made him angry.” 

Derek nodded as he watched Jackson stalk closer to them, eyes flashing a gold. But he wasn’t scared, he was the Alpha! Derek stood up, the bowl landing in the tub with a splash, “Hey!” he yelled, voice not so threatening, “I’m the Alpha, and you can’t-”

Well Jackson could care less. Because yes Derek was the Alpha, but this Derek was a four year old, and the day that Jackson takes orders from a four year old is the day pigs fly. But however, Derek, even though he was four, and yes he was still the Alpha too some extent, Derek was still a bit intimidating. So Jackson went for Stiles instead, he was grasping the boy around the waist saying, “Alright, let’s go, time out right now.”

And now Derek was downright pissed, “HEY!” he yelled, “You give me my Stiles back!” 

“Derek!” Stiles cried out, “Derek help!” 

“HEY!” Derek roared as he scrambled out of the tub running after the blonde, “I the boss, you put him down.”

“Derek,” Jackson ground, “you may be the Alpha, but right now I’m the Adult, so what I say goes, now Stiles is going in time out.”

“NO!”

“YES!” Jackson roared, “and you will be going in time out too.” 

“NO!”

“Too bad,” Jackson growled.

Stiles cried out when Jackson placed him on his computer chair. He was crying when Jackson was escorting Derek out of the room. Derek fought Jackson the whole entire time and he thrashed about for a few seconds when Jackson placed him on the stairs. “You mean to Stiles,” he grumbled, “and to me.”

“You were flooding the bathroom Derek!” Jackson yelled, “that was not okay.”

“Don’t yell at me,” Derek growled.

Jackson huffed, he was not about to argue with a four year old. He simply turned around and headed towards his room to talk to Stiles. The brunette was still sitting in his chair and Jackson took notice that he was crying. “Stiles?” Jackson said softly 

“Cold Jacks,” Stiles whimpered, “I cold.” 

The blonde took in a sharp breathe, he had forgotten to wipe Stiles down. He ran back towards the bathroom, fighting through the fact that his socks were getting soaked and grabbed a towel off of the rack. He then made his way back to his room and placed the towel around Stiles’ body. “I’m sorry buddy,” he whispered, “I forgot you aren’t a werewolf.” 

Stiles shook his head, “I not a wolf,” he whimpered, “and I sorry about the bathroom, just playing, I having fun.” 

Jackson sighed, “I know you’re sorry,” he said gently 

“Cold,” Stiles whimpered.

Jackson sighed, he had to get this over with and change him. “Alright,” he said, “I’ll change you.” 

Five minutes later, Stiles was dry and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. “Thank you,” Stiles whispered. 

“Come on,” Jackson said, “I’ve decided its naptime.” 

“Derek nap too?” Stiles asked, “we take nap together?”

“Yeah, let me go get him.”

Derek had calmed down quite a bit when Jackson approached him. The young Alpha Wolf was pulling at his shorts. “You calm?” Jackson asked. 

Derek nodded. “I go with Stiles?” he asked, “please.”

“Yeah, come on, let’s go.” 

“I change?”

“Do you want help?” Jackson asked.

Derek nodded, “I do.”

The blonde sighed, “Alright, alright.” 

Jackson brought Derek into his room and ruffled through the duffle bag that belonged the young boy. Derek was by the bed, “Stiles?” he called softly. 

“Come on Derek,” Jackson sighed, “let’s get you changed so that you can take a nap too.” 

“With Stiles?” the boy asked as Jackson slipped a black shirt over Derek’s head.

Jackson nodded, “Yes,” he answered, “you can take a nap and lay with Stiles.” 

“He my friend,” Derek whispered. 

“I know.”

Jackson was then fighting the mental battle in his brain as he slipped off Derek’s shorts. He quickly slipped on a new pair of underwear and basketball shorts. “There,” Jackson said as he patted the boy’s thighs 

“Thanks,” Derek breathed, “and I sorry Jackson.” 

“I understand Derek,” Jackson breathed, “and I didn’t make it any easier by being a jerk.” 

“Yeah.”

“Look, I know you’re the Alpha, but Derek, you’re four years old and there are rules.” 

“I know,” Derek whispered. 

“And I’m the adult, your pack members are adults, we are the ones in charge, and you have to understand that what we say goes.” 

“Okay.”

“Alright.”

Derek nodded, “Yes, alright,” he whispered. 

“Well go on,” Jackson gestured towards the bed, “go to sleep, I need to clean up the mess you guys made.”

“Sorry Jackson,” Derek apologized again.

Jackson simply shooed the boy towards the bed and left the room heading towards the bedroom. Derek clambered onto the bed and crawled towards Stiles. The other four year old was in the process of passing out. Stiles was lying on his stomach, head resting on his arms. Derek laid down next to the boy situating himself on his stomach, laying in the same position as Stiles, head turned towards the boy. Stiles was moving now, he cuddled next to Derek, hands reaching up to grasp Derek’s shirt. Derek let out a yawn as he shifted a bit so he could cuddle close to the young preschooler. “Night Der,” Stiles whispered as he fell into slumber.

“Night Sty,” Derek whispered. 


	2. Cookie Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies fix everything. So do kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a chapter on how they got de-aged, but until then, have this one.

Stiles and Derek looked up at the kitchen counter. Both preschoolers eyed the cookie jar that laid right in the middle of the granite. They both looked at each other and then looked up at the cookie jar. Derek bit at his lip as he got ready to climb the counter himself.

“No no!” Stiles said gently, “wait a second.”

Stiles padded over to the kitchen table and began dragging one of the kitchen chairs to the kitchen counter. “I climb,” Derek breathed, “I can climb Stiles.”

“No you get owie, Stiles sighed, “chair easier.”

“You sure?” Derek asked, “you sure we know get caught?”

“Naw,” Stiles grinned, “no get caught.”

“You say so,” Derek said as he watched Stiles clamber onto the chair.

Stiles managed to get onto the kitchen chair and hoist himself up onto the counter. He laid himself down on top of the granite as he leaned over to look down at the other preschooler, “Der,” he said, “come on.”

Derek nodded as he made quick work of climbing the chair and hoisting himself up onto the counter. “You sure?” he asked again, “we no get caught?”

Stiles nodded, “I’m sure.”

Stiles crawled over to the jar of cookies that laid in the middle of the counter. He opened the lid and stuck a hand in. He grasped around a chocolate chip cookie and handed it to Derek and then his hand was in again as he retrieved one for himself. “Eat,” Stiles said as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

Derek licked at his lip. He looked at Stiles in interest, the brunette was looking at Derek with a grin on his face. Cheeks puffed up, crumbs covering his lips. “On om, Der, eat,” he mumbled.

The other four year old looked at the cookie with interest before opening his mouth wide and stuffing the sweet treat into his mouth. Crumbs fell all over the place and the dark haired boy’s eyes lit up. “Mmm,” he hummed.

“Good?” Stiles asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Derek nodded enthusiastically. “Yes,” he answered as he swallowed the cookie.

“Another?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded in answer and Stiles was sticking his hand in the jar. “Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale,” Lydia said as she entered the kitchen.

“Uh oh,” Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asked.

“Nothing!” Stiles rushed out as he withdrew his hand, hiding it behind his back, “doing nothing.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, arms crossed across her chest, “Derek?”

“No,” Derek said as he turned to Lydia, “not eating nothing.”

“Oh really?”

Stiles nodded, “Yes,” he breathed as he sent the girl his puppy dog look. Derek doing the same.

The girl sighed, “Alright, come down from the counter please.”

“Okay,” Stiles said as he jumped down.

Derek’s eyes widened. “Careful!” he cried out as he followed after Stiles.

“Oh and boys!” Lydia cried out, “don’t-”

Lydia winced when she heard a loud crash followed by Stiles screaming, “-run,” the girl breathed as she made her way towards the noise. Stiles was sitting on the ground, his hands touching his forehead which was now bleeding. Derek was by him, hugging Stiles telling him, “is okay Sty, I take care you.”

“Owie Der,” Stiles whimpered.

“Come on Stiles,” Lydia said gently as she took the boy into her arms, “let’s get that taken care of.”

“Hey!” Derek cried out, “I take care Stiles!” 

“You can help,” Lydia told the dark haired boy.

Derek let out a huff as he ran after Lydia. He watched with interest as she placed Stiles on the counter and began telling the young brunette, “hold this towel on your owie while I get the first aid kit” and Stiles was nodding as he held the towel in place.

“I help?” Derek asked.

“You can help me by staying right here,” Lydia said, “just stay here on the ground and watch him.” 

Derek let out a huff as he watched  Lydia walk away, once he was sure that she was gone he climbed the kitchen counter and sat himself next to Stiles.

“Careful Der,” Stiles whispered.

Derek was sticking his hand into the cookie jar and handing Stiles the chocolate chip treat, “Here,” he said.

“I can’t” Stiles breathed, “Lydia say, hold towel on my owie.”

“I take care of that,” Derek simply said as he removed the towel, “you eat cookie.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, no” he whined, “owie Derek, hurt!”

“I take care,” Derek breathed as he handed Stiles the cookie, “go on.”

The brown eyed boy nodded as he began to break the cookie apart and began stuffing the pieces into his mouth. Derek looked towards the towel and began wiping the blood away that began to gather on Stiles’ forehead. “Owf,” Stiles mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, “Der,” he whimpered once he swallowed the piece, “that hurt.”

Derek made a face as he took the towel away and leaned over and placed a kiss on the forming cut. “There,” he breathed as he licked at his lips, “is better?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah,” he answered, “thanks Der.”

“You’re welcome Sty,” the young werewolf said.

Stiles was handing Derek a piece of a cookie when Lydia walked in. “Boys,” she said.

“I help Stiles feel better,” Derek announced as he stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

Stiles nodded in agreement, “Yes,” he said, “see!” and Stiles was pointing at his forehead and Lydia was dropping the first aid kit to the ground because the cut was gone. And well, she wasn’t thinking because she was leaving the room, phone glued to ear, totally forgetting that she had left the two boys up on the counter by themselves.

“Another one?” Derek asked as he eyed the cookie jar.

Stiles nodded, “Yes,” he grinned, “sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I work at a Childcare Center as a Preschool Teacher to a room of 2 1/2 year olds- 4 year olds. And so some of the things that happen in here are what happens in work.
> 
> Like this one.
> 
> I don't know how many times I've caught them trying to flood the bathroom.   
> Once I failed. I entered and there was a layer of water on the floor.  
> I was not happy.


End file.
